Dangerous Pleasure
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: A rare and beautiful flower entered his garden and from the moment he saw it, he wanted it. Aerith/Marluxia


Dangerous Pleasure

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom hearts

**Dangerous Pleasure**

Tuberoses, there were so many of them. Tuberose is flower belonging to the lily family. It blooms only at night and when plucked from the ground its stimulating, sensual fragrance would linger continuously.

He knew all about the tuberose. They were like his children, since he could manipulate them. He could sprout them from nothing and make them bloom with a wave of his hand. He could make them wither and die in a blink of an eye.

Marluxia knew about every flower that grew in his garden. Yet, there was one particular flower that he knew nothing about. He had seen this flower quite often. It was very beautiful and gentle looking. However, he wanted to know more but before he could ever get a chance to pluck the flower, it was gone.

A flower, _she_ was like the flowers. Her eyes green like the stems, her hair brown like the roots, and her skin was the same color as the white petals of the tuberose. He wondered if her skin felt like the petals, silky and warm. He wondered if her scent was just as addicting as the tuberose and would it linger even when plucked.

It was a warm summer evening and Marluxia had discarded his black cloak, which he normally wore, to keep cool. He was shirtless, since by midday his shirt soaked by his labor. He kept on his long black pants and boots as he worked. His sweat beads lingered on his sculpted chest, traveling down the lines of definition. His rose pink hair was damp and matted slightly against his pale complexion. Why he worked hard on his garden when he could manipulate the foliage was a wonder. Yet, he loved the work and he loved his flowers.

While watering his beautiful tuberoses, she came into his garden. She walked barefoot in his garden, across the lush green grass carrying a brown basket. She wore a simple white summer dress. It stopped just above the knee, to give him ample view of her long lean legs. Her brown hair was tied with a pink bow. She always wore that pink bow.

Normally, she was dressed more conservative but today was different. Maybe it was because of the heat but he did not mind. He actually enjoyed the dress on her.

He stopped his work to look at her. She looked back, smiling with her eyes. Her bright leaf green eyes stared into his azure ones. Then she lifted her hand, covering her mouth to keep a soft giggle from being heard.

Marluxia would have cursed anyone else for entering his beloved garden, but her. She could frolic in his garden as long as she wanted, only her.

She spun around, her dress flowing out, showing off her legs even more. When the skirt of the dress rested again, he groaned in his throat. It was almost like a tease. Her dainty feet walked away from his vision, behind a tree. She skipped out and walked once again out of his view. Marluxia followed her.

He found her at his fountain. A fountain covered in ivy and full of water lilies. She was walking along the edge, avoiding each piece of ivy vine by standing on her tiptoes. Marluxia approached.

"You could fall," he said.

"I haven't yet," she replied.

She jumped off, her feet padding against the ground. She smiled at him, a warm friendly smile that Marluxia liked to see. She dropped her basket on the ground nothing was inside it. He gazed at her, loving how the summer dress, even though light and airy, clung to her in the right places. How her creamy looking skin looked good. He wished he could nestle against it, feeling it against his own skin. The sun was horrible to his skin but he was not as pale as she was. It should have been tortuous to her.

"Your garden looks very beautiful." She complimented, kneeling down to the fountain. "You must work very hard."

She brushed her fingertips at the top of the water. She touched one of the lilies briefly before pulling her hand away. She rubbed her wet fingertips against her neck and shoulder, which the sun scorched. God in heaven, how he wanted to drink that water from her skin as it traveled down her neck to her chest in a slow uneven path.

"Not really," Marluxia replied, shrugging.

The girl pondered his thought but then looked around the garden. She moved away from him towards the tree she passed earlier. She lifted her hand to grab hold to a branch as she ducked under, into the shade.

"It's very hot today."

"Hotter than usual," Marluxia grinned.

"I don't believe you. You must work hard to keep your garden from withering."

He followed her under the tree and into the shade. The coolness felt good against his sweaty hot skin. It must have felt good for her too. She moved around the tree, still holding onto the branches as she moved.

Marluxia shook his head. "It's just _very_ easy for me to take care of my garden."

"As I said, your garden is beautiful." She said. "Although, I don't believe I am really welcomed here."

She was welcomed. She was more than welcomed in his garden. She was even more welcomed to stay with him.

"No, one else comes here." She continued.

"No one else knows about it."

She stopped moving and leaned against the tree. Both her hands were gripping onto low branches. Marluxia moved in front of her. His one hand dragged along a branch, sliding down until it was centimeters from touching her hand. He was close to her, close enough to touch. His other hand rested against the trunk of the tree, near her shoulder.

Her leafy green eyes sparkled as traveled up his body. Every defined muscle on his arms and chest glistened from the sun peeking in between the leaves. She could see a mischievous look in his eyes hidden behind an emotionless face.

Those doe like eyes, the way they looked at him with such innocence made him want to take her. He could have easily lifted her into his arms and carried her off. He wanted to do it, but he could not. She was too perfect to be touched.

"You love the garden as much as I do." His reply was toneless. He needed to remain calm. Any hint of aching and want in his voice would alert her that how hungry he was for her.

"And how do you know that?" she coyly asked.

"Because… I do."

He moved toward her. Aerith moved swiftly away from him. Marluxia head snapped after her. She walked backwards from him, giggling with her hands behind her back.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

Marluxia kept in pace with her. Each step she made backwards he made forward.

"What's yours?" he questioned.

"I asked you first," she countered.

He grinned for the first time.

"Marluxia," he answered, finding no harm in giving his name. "Now it's your turn."

A small smile, spread across her perfect pink lips. Marluxia wondered if they were soft as well. Seeing those lips made him want to osculate her.

"Aerith," she replied.

"Aerith," he repeated. The name in itself sounding beautiful, almost flower like.

Aerith, so the beautiful flower's name was Aerith. He wondered what a name like that would mean. Although, a few ideas came to mind, none he would ever wish to share.

Aerith sidestepped Marluxia to avoid him. She giggled when he saw her walking backwards still. She was playing a game with him. Being so coy it made him want her more but to touch her would be like plucking a flower from the ground and letting it die. Could he even do that? Was he allowed to touch her?

"What's your favorite flower," she asked now.

"You already asked a question." Marluxia said, "My turn…why do you come to my garden."

"I love the flowers," she responded instantly. "You already said I did."

Marluxia moved to her left, circling around her like, hawks do to its prey. She followed him smiling as he did so.

"Unless you think there is _another_ reason," she arched an eyebrow.

Was she playing with him again? He stopped in front of her.

"No, not one I could think of." He could play her games.

"You're right," she smiled. "I do come here for the flowers. No other reason."

The sincerity in her voice was gut wrenching. If she was playing a game with him then she did not know she was playing it. She was so innocent like his beautiful flowers. Yet, unknown to her she was seductress that he could no resist. Every inch of him was telling him to reach out and have her. Drink her sweet nectar from her lips and take in the scent of her fragrance that lingered on her skin.

"What's your favorite flower?" she asked.

"All of them," Marluxia answered, "And yours?"

"Roses…"

"Roses have thorns… you might get pricked."

He could easily _prick_ her. Delicate flowers would succumb to violent storm and she was incredibly delicate.

"The tuberoses don't have thorns." She said thoughtfully.

"But… other flowers do."

"I guess I'll just have to be careful."

She looked up at the darkening sky. "I must leave. It is late… good bye Marluxia."

She turned to leave. Marluxia loved the way she said his name. It sounded so… well in some words that Marluxia did not want to speak either. If Marluxia were a thorny rose that Aerith wanted to pluck, she would have plucked him and not received a single scratch from the thorns.

Now with her back to him, he made a soft curse. The way the sweat from the heat made that dress clung to her gently curved body made him ache. His body was pulsating. It was causing him to lose all sense of right and wrong. Tingling sensations were springing all across his him and he could do nothing to stop them.

_Well maybe_…

She turned around once more to wave goodbye.

Marluxia twitched.

A tiny root sprouted from the ground, enough to cause the young woman to trip backwards. Marluxia rushed forward. His hand found the back of her head, keeping it from connecting to the ground as they collided to the ground, landing in the square of tuberoses.

Aerith looked up at Marluxia, thankful that he caught her head but now she was in a position that was not something she expected. He hovered above her, still holding the back of her head, while his other supported himself up.

How could he let this happen? He could not damage this flower but every common sense in his head vanished when those leafy green eyes looked up at him.

Aerith was well aware now that the hand he used to support himself was brushing against her arm. Marluxia was right; her skin was like soft and warm. His other hand, supporting her head, undid her braid. He wanted to feel her soft locks loose in his hand. God, how many times did he dream of feeling her brown tresses brushing against him? Having her hair cascading over him like a curtain as she kissed him, it was a harmless thought, one of the few.

His foul mind dreamt of many things and each of them with her. He dreamt of her showering him with kisses as they did such voluptuary activities and never in private quarters. No, he wanted them here in his garden, his paradise, a paradise only completed with her. He wanted her to lie in a special bed of grass, petals, and nettles. She would feel the pain he endured every time she entered the garden and feel her body sting in agony. The same teasing agony she left him, only more literal.

Yet, he could not bring himself to harm her. The feeling of her against his bare skin was enough to send his body up in flames.

His hand brushed along her clavicle, absently pushing those bothersome thin straps down her shoulder and resting at her upper arm. Now he had a view of her beautiful skin if he wanted to.

His azure eyes never left hers. He could stare in them forever and become lost in a sea of jade.

Suddenly, her hand reached out and touched his face. Her hand was velvety soft against his scorching skin. She traced his cheekbones lazily before lightly dragging her nails down his face to the back of his neck. It sent a tingling sensation down his spine stopping at the base. It lingered there in a moment and he groaned deep in his throat.

"You're not being careful," he reminded her.

"Neither are you."

It was an offer. A tempting offer he could not deny his body. He nestled against her body. He wanted to feel her against him for so long and he loved every minute of it.. He brought his head to her shoulder and nestled there, taking in her scent. Her scent, her scent was intoxicating. It smelled like a garden of fresh flowers.

Aerith breathed softly when he placed a kiss on her shoulder, a soft peck. Marluxia kissed it again, pressing harder to her skin. He made his way up her shoulder, each kiss becoming longer and harder. His leg brushed up against hers and he cursed mentally, knowing how soft she was even with his bottom half covered.

When he reached her neck, he nipped at the flesh. She gasped very softly that if it were not for the quietness of his garden he would have missed it. He bit down on the crook of her neck, not hard to hurt but enough to make an impression. His hands tugged at her hair, forcing her head back.

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her hard. He was surprised how good she tasted. No flower, he could create would ever have been this beautiful. Even more surprising was she kissed back, wanting ever bit of him, as he wanted her.

Marluxia felt such content with her, a stimulation he was well aware of when he was with her. Yet, he never dreamed she would be like this with him.

_Never_

He was in his own little Eden.

He bit down hard on her skin, threatening to draw blood from her creamy flesh. Her own nails slid down shoulder blades to his back, scratching him. He let out a low growl in his throat and took possession of her mouth, tasting her sweet nectar between the _tulips_.

He broke away from her to look down at her. The moon was now shining at them, making her skin illuminate. Aerith looked passed him at his tuberoses and noticed the tiny flowers had open up there petals. Marluxia made a noise deep within his throat as he felt the young girl shift.

"Aerith…" he moaned.

Aerith a perfect flower that after so many agonizing days of watching a perfect cultivated flower bloom, tonight he would destroy.

**X, X, X,**

Marluxia opened his eyes. The morning had come. He turned to his side and found no sign of the woman he had spent the night with in his garden. She had left him in his bed of tuberoses. His tuberoses crushed under the weight of two people. He could repair them in no time, but for now, he did not bother. He stared into the morning sky and feeling the hot rays bathed him, and he wondered.

He wondered if that flower would bloom again in his garden.

He made himself more presentable by adjusting his clothing. His wild hair, he tried to pat down from looking more in disarray than it normally did. He would have to return to his garden later to repair the damages to the tuberoses.

As he turned to leave his garden, he looked at his skin. He took in a deep breath. A small smile crept onto his lips. The scent lingered.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Blame the heat for frying my brain or the lack of sleep for the reason I wrote this story. I can honestly say I have no idea what possessed me to write this. Sure, I wrote a previous story involving Aerith and Marluxia but this is so provocative than the other one. It was interesting but also weird to write about two people that never met (hooray for fanfics). Well, that's all thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
